whatiffanontvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
What If?
What If? is a fictional science-fiction television series that aired on The Cw for one season, before moving to ABC for another four seasons. The series concluded after it's ninety-two episode run. Plot Season One Dinosaurs are all over the world in the year 2012. Giant walls are built around smaller states, with space in between for travel and for the dinosaurs to roam freely, due to the inability to kill them. In Chicago, a group of people decide to take a stand and kill these creatures once and for all after the walls around Illinois are broken down by the dinosaurs and four million people are killed, a third of the state's population. Season Two The survivors have safely gotten to Los Angeles, where Sarah dies of injuries. The group is able to get the word throughout the country that six states in Inner America have been ravaged throughout by the dinosaurs. The group are joined by four native Californians to stop the menace. Season Three As the survivors have made there way to Washington D.C., Riley is set free but considered dangerous, due to him losing his mother and now, Daniel. There, the survivors meet Ryan Lee, a comedian who admires Suzy's work. James learns he has contracted the human-killing virus and has barely a year before he succumbs to his illness. Atticus buries his sister, though he learns from his father he may have a half-sister in Boise. Season Four Atticus meets his half-sister, Alla Wyatt, in Boise. The survivors are also able to meet up with President Kaiden Parker, and his wife Talia. The main group are able to transfer the virus into the dinosaurs, which soon spreads. Parker reveals America's population is less than half of what it used to be. Many more around America are able to get messages to other countries for help, which are hesitant to join the fight. Season Five After James is cured and the dinosars will be dead very soon, America begins to grow back. Walls are rebuilt and dinosaurs that have not contracted the virus are being shot down by soldiers. However, a new threat is found when animals from the Ice Age are found in hiding deep in the jungles of Africa. Cast and characters *Scott Speedman as James Glass, an army veteran and single father. *Kyle Schmid as Riley Arcon, a beat cop and closeted homosexual. *Brittany Murphy as Sarah Gilbert, a math teacher and widow. *James Lafferty as Daniel Appe, an archaeologist who struggles with his feelings for a guy. *Lorraine Bracco as Patricia Arcon, Riley's mother who is deathly ill. *David Mazouz as Eddie Glass, James' son who is in the sixth grade. *Sarah Shahi as Angela Brown, a nurse and Colin's wife. *Famke Janssen as Suzy Whitmore, a billionaire business tycoon and CEO. *Jensen Ackles as Colin Brown, Angela's zoologist husband. *Quinn Lord as Tyler Ground, a bully at the school Eddie goes to. *Laura Innes as Judy Gonzalez, a drug dealer from Los Angeles. *Joey King as Emily Wright, a Los Angeles High School freshman. *Andrew Garfield as Atticus Brown, Angela's brother who is a scientist. *Wes Bentley as Hunter Bailey, an big actor in Hollywood. *Matt LeBlanc as Ryan Lee, a comedian from Washington D.C. *Claire Holt as Alla Brown, Angela and Atticus' half-sister from Boise. *Sofia Coppola as Talia Parker, the First Lady hiding in Boise. *Edward Norton as Kaiden Parker, the President of the United States. *Garrett Hedlund as Logan Clark, an artist who is in poverty. *Ty Burrell as Phillip Boyce, a dinosaur-enthusiast who hates the haters.